takfandomcom-20200215-history
Sheep
Sheep are animals that appeared throughout the series. Sheep have black heads, long floppy ears, have white fluff, and have small black legs. They have a major role in the games and show. Tak and the Power of Juju In the original game, nearly all of the villagers of the Pupanunu and Tree Villages, mainly everybody except Tak and Jibolba, as part of the Pupanunu People's Prophecy Tlaloc turned them all into sheep using the stolen power source of the Moon Juju, the Moonstones, to take revenge for not becoming the Village High Shaman. Sheep can be picked up and carried, although slowing down walking speed. Throughout the game, Sheep can be used to sneak past guards on Chicken Island, power Treadmills in the Tree Village, and a variety of other tasks. The warrior Lok was thought to have been turned into a sheep as well, but after the transformation spell, it turns out it wasn't Lok, but his squire, Tobar. Later on, after Tak obtains the Spirit Rattle, Lok was literally flattened and killed by a heard of sheep in an attempt to calm them down, so Tak brings 100 Yorbels and his spirit balloon to resurrect him again only for Lok to develop a bad case of Resurrection's Revenge. So Tak has to be the one to bring back the Moonstones back to the Moon Juju in order for Lok to defeat Tlaloc, only to find out that Tak himself is the one to face the Bad Juju shaman. In the end, Tak is able to turn Tlaloc into a sheep, but he still has his normal head, and ends up stuck in the middle of a circle of lovesick Rams. Tak 2: The Staff of Dreams In the second game, Sheep have a much smaller role. They first appear in Gloomleaf Swamp to power machines for Woodies. Jibolba, as a flea, could bite them to make them run. Also, there is a small cage containing Sheep. You can grab the Sheep to get past Alligators. They are then not seen until Tlaloc reappears, and he has an army of Black Sheep. Tak defeats the army by knocking them over the edge. Tak: The Great Juju Challenge In the third game, they have a similar role as in the original game, as being able to power machines, and treadmills. Now, with the addition of Lok, sheep can be carried faster. In the very beginning, Lok mentions how he fell asleep milking a goat, and that Tlaloc turned everyone into sheep. Television Series In the Television Series, the Sheep have a slightly more bigger role as prop comedy relief. A herd of sheep is caretaken by the Shepard, Masked Guy. In "Bad Luck's Back", Tak gives two sheep, Donna and Linda, the power to talk so they could tell him where Blod and Bleeta are since they were turned into Sheep on accident and mixed in with the herd. They end up chasing after Maksed Guy in revolt instead. In "Sheep Dip", Tak turns Linda into a Human so she could be his dance partner at the Foot Dance against Jeera and Keeko. Linda was being laughed at by the other Sheep because she could dance on two hoofs. Trivia * Orangutans love launching Sheep off Banana Trees, as shown in the original and third game. Gallery Lower Tree Village Sheep Treadmill.png|A sheep runs on the treadmill after being hit by a weapon. Lower Tree Village Kong Sheep Throw.png|An Orangatang picks the sheep up and throws it using a tree. Appearances *''Tak and the Power of Juju (Game)'' *''Tak 2: The Staff of Dreams'' *''Tak: The Great Juju Challenge'' *''Tak and the Power of Juju (Television Series)'' *''Tak and the Guardians of Gross'' *''Tak: Mojo Mistake'' Category:Animals Category:Sheep